Shark Hunting
by mah29732
Summary: Crossover with Secret Saturdays. Aquaman wants the Batman to tag along in protecting what seem like to be supposedly extinct shark species. Yet V. V. Argost's ally Leonidas van Rook has other ideas.
1. Megalodon Hunt

Shark Hunting

Chapter 1: Megalodon Hunt

It was just an average patrol for Aquaman, and the Batman who was in his Batsub

"So, what are we protecting?" asked the Batman toward Aquaman who was swimming right next toward the Batsub.

"Megalodon" replied Aquaman, "there are only quite a few of them left on the planet."

"So I have heard" replied Batman, "but who else would want to run into a shark that big?"

The scene then changes toward what seemed like a hi-tech submarine being led by the notorious cryptozoologist-Leonidas Van Rook at the wheel of the submarine. A computer screen of the notorious V.V. Argost could be scene on the side of the submarine close to the wheel of the sub.

"Are you close in reaching the next location of the Kur stone?" asked Argost.

"Yes, are you sure the megalodon shark is still relatively alive?" asked van Rook.

"Apparently so, I wouldn't be wearing this tooth which I found if it weren't true" replied Argost, "I need information on the next location of the Kur stone before the Saturdays or whomever else may stop us."

"Don't worry, I'll get your precious Kur stone" replied van Rook, "but it's going to cost you."

Meanwhile, back on patrol for the Megalodon, the scanner on the Batsub suddenly then began to pick up something along with Aquaman feeling a bit ill for some sort of strange reason.

"Aquaman, what's going on?" asked Batman.

"I don't know, I've never encountered something like this before" replied Aquaman

Suddenly a large Megalodon shark immediately appeared right before the two seeming fast right pass them.

"See if you can communicate with it" said Batman.

Aquaman did his very best, but something was blocking him from channeling into controlling the Megalodon.

"There's something blocking my control!" cried Aquaman.

"Then what on Earth could be the culprit" replied Batman as he then noticed on the Batsub's radar, that the two were getting closer, "whatever it is, I think we're closing in."

Back on the submarine which van Rook was on, the cryptozoologist was getting closer to the location of the nest of the remaining Megalodons.

"Looks like my client Argost is going to get that Kur stone after all" laughed van Rook as he was then gearing up to head out of the submarine being well armed.

As the ruthless hunter exited the submarine, he zoomed right out searching for the nest of remaining Megalodons in the area. Meanwhile, it seemed that Batman and Aquaman were running into their own trouble as it seem a Megalodon felt threaten by the presence of the two.

"Looks like we might have been closer than we thought" said Batman as he began to move his Batsub out of the way of the Megalodon, "see if you can try again in communicating with it."

"I can't!" replied Aquaman, "I've already told you that I can't! Something's still blocking whatever it is that's preventing me from communicating with them!"

"Then we really need to go in and see why that particular Megalodon doesn't want us to go" replied Batman as he then maneuvered the submarine away from the jaws of the Megalodon itself.

"How do you propose we loose it?" asked Aquaman.

"Like this" replied Batman as he pressed some buttons on the Batsub, harmless ink came out from the back of the Batsub, blinding the Megalodon, like how a squid would use in order to escape a predator.

"Good thinking Bats" replied Aquaman with a relief.

"I'm also picking something else up on the radar" continued Batman.

"What do you mean?" asked Aquaman.

"We're not alone here, someone else is also searching this region of ocean" replied Batman.

"I don't think we're going to get far in seeing the other unwelcome guest" added Aquaman.

"No problem, I'll be joining you in my scuba gear shortly" replied Batman as he got up from his seat.

Meanwhile, Leonidas van Rook was right on target as he was getting closer to the nest of remaining Megalodon sharks which were roughly around five left in the world. Van Rook believed the supposedly extinct sharks were protecting what seemed like traces of the Kur stone which he could easily take without any problems despite the large size of the sharks.

"Amazing" said van Rook as he crept up from a rock and noticed a small nest of Megalodon shark eggs, "it seems these sharks are using a piece of the Kur stone part of their nest, too bad I'll have to end this species of shark for good to get it."

As the remaining two Megalodons met up with the three others that were on patrol, van Rook as sneaky as possible, began to place charges around the rocks close toward the nest in order to create a diversion for the sharks.

"This should do the trick" said van Rook as he immediately pressed the button on his wrist, an explosion occurred close to the vicinity of the nest sparking the Megalodon sharks to immediately leave the area, "now's my chance!"

Meanwhile, the Batman along with Aquaman suddenly found themselves the target of what seemed like a group of Megalodon sharks immediately coming toward them.

"Well this sure isn't good" said Batman.

"Come on, we have to get pass them!" cried Aquaman.

Both Aquaman and Batman did their best to dodge the oncoming Megalodon sharks whom were really rushing toward the location of the explosion. It was a bit of a miracle that they managed to survive the onslaught of oncoming Megalodons.

"What did you think might have spooked something as big as that?" asked Aquaman.

As the Batman turned on the night vision goggles in his scuba gear, he noticed Leonidas von Rook happily trying to remove a strange stone for which the shark eggs were covering.

"Looks like we've found our culprit, along with what could be possibly causing you to prevent to take control of the sharks" said Batman.

"Let's say we surprise our new, unwelcome guest, what do you say Bats?" asked Aquaman.

Back with the ruthless cryptozoologist hunter-Leonidas van Rook was certainly quite gleeful he was going to snatch another Kur stone in favor of his client.

"Time for me to get my pay" laughed van Rook as he began to take off the shark eggs from the Kur stone.

"Take a load of this then!" cried Batman as suddenly a fist came flying right at van Rook sending him falling toward the floor of the sea.

"Who the heck are you, and who is your friend?" asked van Rook.

"Let's just say, you've disturbed my friends, and they don't take it too kindly about something like that" replied Aquaman.


	2. Batman Who?

Chapter 2: Batman Who?

For a certain Leonidas van Rook, he had never encountered someone like the Batman nor his ally Aquaman before. Yet these two were certainly in his way of acquiring another piece of the Kur stone for his client V.V. Argost.

"I don't know who the heck you two are" said Van Rook as he then readied what seemed like a laser gun from his inventory, "but this thing here shall fix both of you."

Van Rook then began to fire the laser gun at both Batman and Aquaman to which they managed to dodge the oncoming attack, but the fighting sparked the remaining Megalodons to turn their attention toward the three disturbing their nest of remaining shark eggs for their species.

"Er, Bats, I think we got bigger problems than dealing with someone like this" said Aquaman as he noticed the sharks were moving toward them.

"Looks like they're hungry, or at least angry that we've disturbed their nesting ground" replied Batman.

Both Aquaman and Batman then immediately began to swim out of the area, passing Leonidas van Rook who was still trying to get a good aim at them.

"Hey, where the heck do you think you two cowards are going to?!" cried Van Rook to which he noticed the oncoming Megalodon sharks, "Looks like my business here is done for now."

Van Rook immediately then began to head back toward his submarine, with at least three Megalodons heading toward him. He then immediately lauded some sort of a grenade, which instead blinded the oncoming Megalodon sharks preventing them from going forward.

"That should bid me some time" laughed Van Rook as he then immediately got into his submarine and began to start up the engines.

As Van Rook's submarine was starting right up, Batman got back into his Batsub, and began to give chase with Aquaman at his side at Van Rook.

"So, these two still think they can go after me?" laughed Van Rook who was at the console of his submarine, "Let's see how they like this!"

Van Rook then immediately released some foam from the back of his submarine, blinding Aquaman and Batman.

"I can't see through this!" cried Aquaman.

"Don't worry, I got things covered" replied Batman.

As Batman pressed a few buttons on his Batsub, a vacuum of some sort appeared and began to suck up the surrounding foam that was preventing them from going forward.

"Now let's see how he likes it with a taste of his own medicine" continued Batman.

Where the rockets were supposedly were located on the Batsub, instead, the foam that was sucked up by the Batsub, fired out from the places where the rockets were suppose to be.

"What the heck?!" cried Van Rook as he noticed the very foam he attempted to use against Batman and Aquaman was coming right toward his submarine.

The foam immediately wrapped itself around parts of Van Rook's submarine, getting around the blind spots of the submarine itself on its sides.

"I can't see clearly!" cried Van Rook as he desperately tried to get rid of the foam.

This of course slowed down Van Rook from escaping, to which the Batsub and Aquaman then sped right up, and right over the submarine's hatch.

"Now to fight this fellow right where it hurts him the most" said Batman as he then pressed another button on the console.

Suddenly, a tube from the Batsub emerged from the button of the submarine, and attached itself toward the hatch of Van Rook's submarine. Before Van Rook could find out what was going on, it was too late, the Batman along with Aquaman managed to immediately gain access to the submarine.

"So, you think you can break through this thing here?" asked Aquaman.

"Like this" replied Batman.

From the Batman's belt of gadgets, he immediately placed on some sort of device to which after a few seconds, the hatch immediately was able to be unlocked. Back on the submarine itself, Van Rook was still trying to asset the damage done by the two perpetrators.

"I don't know who the heck those two think they are that they can just ruin my activities like this" sighed Van Rook, "but they are not going to get pass me."

"Looks like you're wrong about that" said Batman.

As Van Rook turned around from his station he was quite well surprised, and astonished to see the Batman and Aquaman in his direct presence intruding on his submarine.

"I don't know who the heck you two are, but you are going to go down, you've just made a big mistake on trespassing on my submarine" said Van Rook as he then took out another heavy duty weapon.

Van Rook then immediately then began to fire at both Batman and Aquaman who then ducked for cover. The two immediately then began to split up, in order to confuse Van Rook.

"Where the heck are you two intruders?" laughed Van Rook as he was heading into his submarine, "I will eventually find you, and make you pay for disrupting my activities in this manner."

As Van Rook turned another corner in his submarine, he noticed the shadow of the Batman.

"Ah ha, there you are!" laughed Van Rook.

He then immediately turned his attention toward the Batman's shadow and began to fire, but it was only a shadow of what he thought it was the Batman.

"What the?!" cried Van Rook as he took a closer look revealing that it was just part of the engine of his submarine, "Just great, these two are going to leave me stuck here with some big, giant sharks!"

"Maybe you'd like the big house instead?" asked a voice behind Van Rook.

Suddenly as Van Rook turned around, a fist came flying at him which belonged to the Batman who was right behind him. After Van Rook recovered from the surprise attack, he then began to charge toward the Batman to which a fight then began to brew between the two. While that was happening, the three Megalodons that were temporarily blinded by Van Rook's flash grenade regained consciousness and then spotted the Batsub, and Van Rook's submarine as mere sitting ducks. As Aquaman gazed outside the window of the submarine, on the part that wasn't covered with foam, he noticed the sharks moving toward them.

"Er, Bats, I think you better stop having fun with your new playmate, it looks like we got bigger fish coming toward us!" cried Aquaman.

"I'm a little bit busy at the moment, do you think you can still use your powers to control your friends?" asked Batman as Van Rook charged at him with another punch.

For the very same reason before, Aquaman could felt that something was blocking his concentration on controlling the Megalodon sharks, he then thought of a strange rock acquired by Van Rook was somewhere in the submarine itself which must be the culprit, if he could get it in time, he would be able to prevent the Megalodon sharks from eating the three alive.


	3. Grabbing the Kur Stone

Chapter 3: Grabbing the Kur Stone

Leonidas van Rook had never fought anyone like the Batman before. The Dark Knight was also fighting Van Rook in effort to ensure Aquaman would be able to grab whatever was preventing him from controlling the Megalodons which at least three of the large sharks were coming straight toward the two sitting submarines.

"Where do you think you're going?!" cried Van Rook as he gave the Batman a good punch sending him crashing against the wall of the submarine.

Van Rook gave chase toward Aquaman who was focusing on his target which was the strange Kur stone which Van Rook grabbed from the shark nest of the Megalodons. As Van Rook were about to try to stop him, the Batman recovered from Van Rook's attacks and turned the tables on him. He gave Van Rook a good punch, and another one, sending him crashing against the wall.

"So, you think you can just barge right in and take my Kur stone?" asked Van Rook as he recovered from the attack by the Batman, "I'm going to ensure my client gets what's coming for him."

"Oh yeah, you're still going to have to go through me" replied Batman.

Batman was continuing to bid more time for Aquaman who managed to come across the strange stone which Leonidas van Rook acquired from the Megalodon nest. He immediately took it, and headed toward the basement of the submarine which housed the torpedoes.

"No, the Kur stone!" cried Van Rook.

Van Rook attempted to get up and chase Aquaman, yet the Batman threw a grappling hook tying up which he quickly fell right on the floor of the submarine. As the Batman approached Van Rook, he immediately took out a small laser weapon which emerged from his wrist and began to fire at him.

"See how you like it now!" laughed Van Rook as he then untied himself.

It was now Van Rook's turn to turn on the Batman. The submarine itself was quite big enough for the Dark Knight to slip right through and evade Van Rook's detection. Aside from that, he purposely unleashed some steam vents, in order to confuse Van Rook who was having quite a hard time. This should give Aquaman the right sort of time he need to load up the Kur stone in the slot where a torpedo was suppose to go in the submarine.

"Now this should be the right sort of way to get rid of this whatever it is" said Aquaman as he placed the Kur stone in the torpedo slot which was just the right size, "now how the heck do you work this thing?"

While Aquaman was trying to figure out on how to work the torpedoes, the fight between Batman and Van Rook entered right into the main control room of the submarine. Van Rook was firing his weapon randomly at the Batman who was easily dodging the attacks. Eventually, the Batman fell on some buttons, activating the torpedoes. In which case, the Kur stone which Van Rook stole from the nest of Megalodons was immediately fired away from its position. Van Rook noticed the Kur stone immediately leaving the submarine at quite a fast rate, heading close toward a deep trench.

"No, I can't loose that!" cried Van Rook, "I'm going to enjoy myself in making you pay for this!"

"I don't think so" replied Batman as he threw a batterang, to which it then exploded as it hit the laser gun on Van Rook's wrist, which injured him a bit.

"You're going to regret you ever did that" said Van Rook as he held his wrist which was a bit in pain.

While Van Rook continued to fight with Batman, Aquaman could easily be able to control the Megalodons whom then suddenly stopped from immediately swallowing Van Rook's submarine, and also the Batsub.

"Now that's done, let's see if old Bats needs some help" said Aquaman as he then headed up toward the bridge of the submarine.

As Aquaman made his way up toward where Batman and also Van Rook were fighting. The fighting was getting quite intense after Van Rook soon found out he lost the Kur stone he stole.

"You are certainly going to pay for this" said Van Rook, "I'm going to certainly enjoy doing you in."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said Aquaman as he came into the scene and pointed to the large eyes of the Megalodon which was watching the fight, "seems like this Kur stone was responsible in preventing me from controlling my large shark friends, I do so think you would allow us to leave."

"Bah, that doesn't matter, since I got a few tricks up my sleeve" laughed Van Rook as he quickly began to press some buttons on the computer console on the submarine.

Suddenly, the Megalodons began to feel an electric shock, to which made the sharks flee from the area. He then immediately took control of the wheel of the submarine and began to move toward the trench where the Kur stone was located.

"You think I'm finished here?!" laughed Van Rook, "I'm going to get what my client asked me for!"

"Quickly, we have to get out of here and follow this maniac" replied Aquaman.

"Agreed" replied Batman as he put on his scuba gear as they then began to head out of the submarine.

As the two immediately got out of the submarine, Batman immediately got back into his Batsub, and then joined Aquaman into giving chase against Van Rook who was speeding straight toward the trench.

"Bah, those two are at it again!" cried Van Rook as he noticed the two in the computer rear view mirror of the submarine, "Looks like I'm going to have to unleash a few explosive floating mines against these two."

Van Rook then began to press a few buttons on the console, to which in the rear end of the submarine, explosive mines came right out.

"Incoming!" cried Aquaman.

Batman then immediately evaded some of the oncoming explosive mines that were coming straight toward him. Some of the mines went right off, exploding where some rocks nearby began to immediately fall.

"Faster Bats!" cried Aquaman.

"I'm on it" replied Batman as he steered the Batsub away from the falling rocks.

As the Batsub continued to dodge the falling rocks, the two super heroes knew they had to stop Leonidas Van Rook now, or it seems this maniac would certainly upset the balance.


	4. Fight Toward the Abyss

Chapter 4: Fight Toward the Abyss

It was a fight between the Batman and the notorious Leonidas von Rook. The fight between the Batsub and van Rook's submarine was getting closer toward the abyss. Aquaman knew that strange stone had something to do with him preventing him from trying to control the Megalodons.

"Sorry Bats, I better stay here and prevent the Megalodons from chasing you" said Aquaman as he was using his powers to ensure the Megalodons wouldn't follow them.

Meanwhile, Van Rook noticed that the Batsub was catching right up toward his submarine.

"That maniac is trying to stop me, well, let's see how I use some of the more heavy duty artillery" laughed Van Rook.

At the console of the submarine, Van Rook began to press some buttons on the console. Large artillery guns then began to emerge from the submarine's back.

"Looks like trouble for me" said Batman.

The artillery guns then began to fire upon the Batsub. The Batsub began to maneuver itself out of the way of the artillery guns. Instead, some rocks nearby began to tumble quite close to the Batsub.

"Seems like this fellow certainly wishes to crush me into pieces" remarked Batman to himself as he dodged the oncoming rocks.

The Batsub easily dodged the oncoming rocks that were falling close toward it. Yet that wasn't enough, as it seemed for Van Rook, he then fired another wave of artillery guns at the Batsub, this time managing to make a direct hit.

"Time to put up the shields for this thing" said Batman as he then began to press buttons on his console.

As the shields went up for the Batsub, it was a bit harder for Van Rook's submarine to fire upon the Batsub.

"So, my little friend has some gadgets within that contraption of his" laughed Van Rook, "let's see if he can handle something like this."

Van Rook happily then began to press more buttons on his console, and suddenly, a jet of some liquid began to emerge from the back of the submarine, heading straight toward the Batsub and covering the front view of the sub itself. The Batman simply responded by having some sort of sucker emerge from the Batsub and suck up all the liquid that was covering up the front view of the sub.

"Let's see if this maniac has learned his lesson here" remarked Batman.

The Batsub once again, then used the liquid it sucked up to fire upon Van Rook's submarine once more. Van Rook then suddenly realized what just happen, and began to maneuver his submarine out of the way, and instead heading toward the trench where the Kur stone was last spotted.

"I'm going to get what my client asked me for" said Van Rook, "and no one's going to stop me."

As the submarine attempted to head deeper into the trench, Van Rook realized that he had to once again get outside the submarine in order to retrieve it, as the trench was too narrow for the submarine. As Van Rook geared up in his suit, he then headed out to attempt to retrieve the Kur stone.

"So, seems like he wishes to acquire that odd rock" said Batman.

The Batman then immediately began to gear up in his suit, and headed out to follow Van Rook. Van Rook soon found the Kur stone right on the edge close to the dark abyss of the trench itself. Much of which was too narrow even for him to fit through it.

"At least I finally got what I came for" laughed Van Rook as he grabbed the Kur stone and placed it within his backpack, "time to go get my pay."

"The only thing you're getting is my knuckle sandwich!" roared Batman.

Suddenly, the Batman's fist came flying right at Van Rook sending him tumbling across and heading closer to the wall of the trench.

"Still, you seem to pursue me, but no matter, whoever you are, you're going to go down" laughed Van Rook as he took out a large laser gun from his inventory.

Van Rook then began to fire upon the Batman. Some of which the lasers missing him began to hit some of the rocks near the cliffs of the trench. The rocks then began to tumble right down toward the two. Yet the Batman then managed to push Van Rook out of the way of the oncoming rocks. Yet while Batman saved Van Rook, from the falling rocks, the Kur stone within Van Rook's backpack managed to fall right from it heading straight down to the dark abyss down below.

"No!" cried Van Rook as he attempted to reach for it.

"Leave it, we got bigger problems!" added Batman as more rocks were falling toward them.

Both of them swam for their lives to get out of the way of the oncoming rocks. Van Rook immediately headed back into his submarine and began to start up the engines again.

"That vigilante and his fishy friend" grumbled Van Rook, "those two cost me my pay day from my client!"

As Van Rook started up the engines for his submarine, Aquaman came into the scene.

"Bats, he's getting away!" cried Aquaman to the submarine Van Rook was controlling.

"Let him go" said Batman, "I feel he's already lost this round."

"Say, whatever that strange rock was, it's no longer blocking my powers from controlling these Megalodon sharks" said Aquaman.

"Good, maybe your new friends can give chase toward our unwelcome guest" replied Batman.

"Will do" replied Aquaman.

As Van Rook then began to start to leave the scene, yet not without being chased from the Megalodons were controlling. Back on the submarine itself, Van Rook had just contacted his client V. V. Argost himself to give him the grim news.

"What's your status Leonidas?" asked Argost on the computer screen.

"The Kur stone that was located in the Megalodon nest, these two clowns stopped me from retrieving it" replied Van Rook who then began to send in photos of the Batman and Aquaman.

"Well then" replied Argost, "looks like we have something else to worry about now."

The scene then ends with the Megalodons continuing the chase of the submarine.


End file.
